


Another Day, Another Revolution

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: French Revolution, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: A one shot where, instead of the American Revolution, the Hamilsquad is about to enter the French Revolution. Lafayette is a noble who's sick of the inequality and Alexander and John are tired of struggling just to get by.





	Another Day, Another Revolution

Lafayette sighed as he stared out of the window, blocking out the noise around him. He’d been invited to another party and, to be frank, it wasn’t like him to decline the invitation. His sweet wife, Adrienne, was having the time of her life, but the Marquis couldn’t get himself to do the same.

Ever since he’d come home from America, everywhere he’d look, there were people starving, dying in the streets, and it was constantly on his mind. He had tried so hard to bring it up, to get others to share their wealth, but it never worked. There was no way he could enjoy himself knowing that all of those people were out there, suffering, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“My love? Aren’t you going to join me in a dance?” Adrienne teased, knowing how poorly her husband faired on the dance floor.

Lafayette shook his head and stood up. “No. I’m in no mood to dance… Ever since I’ve come home, I’ve seen nothing but despair in the streets. You know how deeply it has been plaguing my thoughts.. I must have mentioned it at least a thousand times to hundreds of people, but nothing changes. Nobody cares like we do. Nobody here will give even a fraction of their wealth to help their whole country of people.”

Adrienne frowned at her husband’s despair and put a hand on his shoulder. “Then why don’t you do something about it? You fought in America. You did what people said you couldn’t.” He did what people said he wasn’t allowed to. “With that same behavior, surely you, of all people, could start something.”

He nodded and smiled. His wife was right. He was the one who took her gown just to go to America. He was the right hand man of General George Washington, the greatest soldier of all time. Besides, surely, the people were angry enough to want to start a war. “I think I will attempt to.. I can help them rise up and take what they deserve..” Unfortunately, there was one downside to having helped his friends across the sea. “But don’t you think I’m in enough trouble after helping the Americans?.. I fear that if they catch me now, they could throw me in jail before I can do anything.” Jail was inevitable. It was the timing that mattered.

She tutted. “Forget about that. You can do what you want and I will help you.” Even if that meant helping him escape prison and Lafayette was well aware of that.

He smiled and kissed the back of his wife’s hand. “We’ll gather friends and start as soon as the morning arises. For now, I need some fresh air. I’m afraid that my attempts to drown my sorrows in wine were successful.”

Adrienne nodded, and anyone who knew the uncontrollable couple would fear the almost crazed look in their eyes, even as drunk as they were. It was the spark of the revolution.

John Laurens wished he wasn’t as squeamish as he was or as afraid of every small creak in the dark, but he simply wasn’t used to this lifestyle. Still, he refused to complain. He had willingly left his life as British nobility to be with his lover and he wouldn’t have it any other way. At the moment, he was alone, his Alexander out selling his body to some stranger who could help pay for their next meal, but for John, the situation couldn’t have been more perfect. That was to say that his Alexander wouldn’t know that John was going to attempt the same. He dressed himself in one of Alexander’s gowns and snuck through alleyways and shadows to where he knew there was a banquet. There was some sort of function there every night, from what he remembered.

John posted himself at a tree, waiting to see some drunk, rich man stumble out. And, he saw one before long. The man wasn’t exactly stumbling, but he did look rich. So, John decided to try his luck and approached him, hoping he didn’t look as nervous as he felt.

“Are you lost?” the other asked, eyeing him up and down with an almost displeased expression.

John tightened his fists at his side, gripping the fabric of the gown tightly. “I… I’m sorry.. Excuse me.” He began to turn to leave, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his elbow.

“Wait. Wait… Are you alright? Do you need help?”

John shook his head, dropping his gaze. “I was just hoping to exchange my time for some money..”

The other man released his arm with a soft smile, grabbing his purse from his coat. “I don’t need your body, but I will give you the money you need.”

John’s eyes went wide. Was this some kind of test? Surely, a man of his standing wouldn’t just give away his money.

But he did. The stranger handed John more money than he’d seen in his entire time in France, the sight making John drool. He took John’s hand and placed the money into his palm, curling it into a fist.

“You need this more than I do. I have more than enough.” He raised John’s face to get a proper look at his face, smiling softly. “You are a beautiful man. You shouldn’t have to live this life.. Do you need help?”

“I..” John hesitated before opening his mouth to speak once more. “My lover and I… I left a life of nobility for him.. I don’t want to be ungrateful, but it’s been hard..” He began tearing up. “He sells his body, but doesn’t let me do the same, not wanting me to get hurt.. I just wanted to help him..”

The stranger nodded and held his hand reassuringly. “You and your lover can stay with me and my wife. I know she will accept the arrangement. Meet me here tomorrow night when the moon is at its highest, bring your love.”

“I.. I can’t… He’s too proud of a man to accept a handout and I have no intention of leaving him.”

The stranger sighed, disappointed by the rejection, but nodded in understanding. “I understand. Well, if I ever see you again, don’t be afraid to ask for money. I have more than enough to help you and others.” He took more money from his purse and put it in John’s empty hand. “That’s to help anybody else who know who needs it. I know it’s not much, but-”

“No.. No, it’s more than enough… Thank you..” John insisted through his tears.

“A lovely boy like you shouldn’t cry… Here.” The stranger wiped away John’s tears with his handkerchief. “And keep this. If I see your love with it, I’ll know to give him whatever money I have on me.”

John nodded and put the money into the handkerchief for safe keeping. “I can’t thank you enough..”

“You shouldn’t have to. There will be a fight for your right to live, to more than survive. I know it. What is your name?”

What was the point in hiding it? It was a name that meant nothing anymore. “John.. John Laurens. And who are you?”

He gave a friendly smile. “Marquis De Lafayette, at your service.”

And, with how friendly the Marquis had been, John wasn’t intimidated by such a title. “I hope to see you again, Marquis.”

Lafayette nodded and waved as the other left before going back inside.

John ran back to his and his lover’s hiding spot and got back into his own clothing, then waited for Alexander to return. He could hardly wait through the excitement brought by the large sum of money in his pocket.

The second Alexander came into view, John pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his love and ignoring the sour taste on his lips.

“John, what are you doing?” Alexander asked, chuckling as he pulled away. “My love, someone as sweet as you shouldn’t taste the rancid taste that the night has left me. At least let me clean myself off for you..”

John smiled and took a step back. “I’m sorry… But I.. I took one of your gowns to meet someone. But!” he exclaimed, stopping his lover before he could cut him off. “He didn’t ask for my body. He gave me money, a lot of money, and offered us a place to stay. I rejected, but… I took the money.” He got the handkerchief and showed what laid inside to his Alexander, feeling his heart swell at his lover’s expression.

“John.. This is… This is a lot of money..”

John nodded rapidly. “We have to save it… But I can help you. I can go out and do the same as you, I can take it!”

“No!” Alexander argued, eyes wide with worry. “John. No.. You’re beautiful… Too beautiful. Do you know what those men would do to you?..” he asked, his voice growing soft. It made him almost regret making the job seem easy. Allow John to see just how exhausted he was and Alexander knew the other would demand that he’d be allowed to join, something that Alexander couldn’t deny, yet something that he couldn’t allow. Keep John away from the dangers of the job and John just pokes around on his own.

“They will pay me,” John said matter-of-factly.

“They would destroy you!” Alexander argued, raising his voice just a bit. The only choice John left him was a compromise. Make sure John knew that he could easily die out there without showing the odds of himself meeting the same fate. The last thing Alexander wanted was to be forceful and scare John, but his own world was a terrifying one. And it was no lie for him to say that, for someone like John, it would be much worse. “I am considered only lovely and… And they like lovely. They don’t care too much for it, but when it’s at their disposal, nobody can refuse.”

Alexander raised a hand and gently cupped John’s cheek. “But you… John, you’re beautiful.. You’re so rare.. You’re such a commodity that it would excite anyone who gets their hands on you.” He paused and took a deep breath. “They see something so rare and one of two things happens; either they’ll demand that they keep you or they get so angry they can’t that they break you… I’ve seen it happen before.” He paused, hardly able to stomach the idea. “And… And I can’t lose you. You’re all I have, John…” He raised his other hand to John’s cheek, the other holding both in place.

“I understand.. I’m sorry…” John smiled apologetically. The last thing he wanted was for Alexander to go out at night more scared than he already had to be. Alexander needed to worry about himself first.

Alexander sighed and pulled him into a hug. “Anything else you ask of me, I’ll bring it to you. Anything else you want to do, you can do.. But I will not let them break you in the name of my comfort..”

John returned the hug and placed a quick kiss on Alexander’s forehead. “I understand.. I’ll find another way. I can sew clothing for a small fee, I know many people must need help with such a thing.” It wouldn’t earn him as much, but it would still be something.

Alexander nodded. “Whatever pleases you, my love..”

Still, they kept Lafayette’s money in case of emergencies. And John had a newfound hope. He trusted what Lafayette had said.

Someday, things will be different. Someday, he won’t have to struggle to get by while nobles just ate and danced their days away.

And when that day does come, he’d join the fight for it. And even if he does not live to see the glory of their win, those of tomorrow will.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, I accept requests as well as commissions. Email slashgashotaku@gmail.com, if you're interested.


End file.
